Recreational utility vehicles (RUVs) are four-wheel vehicles adapted for off-road transportation. They are often referred to as side-by-side All-Terrain Vehicles (ATVs) which typically have single straddle-type seats. RUVs are typically all-wheel drive vehicles with rugged front and rear suspensions to allow them to access difficult terrain such as hills and wooded areas where there are only trails and narrow paths or no path at all.
In many circumstances, there would be an advantage in being able to adjust the width of the track of the RUV to access particular areas or to add stability to the vehicle. For instance, in heavily wooded areas where trees are close together, a narrow wheel track would allow the RUV to pass between trees where it wouldn't be possible with vehicle having a wider wheel track. In another instance, such as when travelling along the side of a fairly steep hills transversely or at an angle relative to the direct climb, a wide track would provide increased stability and push back the roll-over threshold of the vehicle allowing it to pass where it wouldn't be possible with a vehicle having a narrower wheel track.
Similarly, on the road, there are instances where it would be an advantage to be able to adjust the width of the track of the vehicle to access particular areas or to add stability to the vehicle. For instance, in narrow streets, densely populated areas, or tight parking situations, a narrow wheel track would improve the manoeuvrability of the vehicle. At the opposite, at higher speeds when negotiating a bend on the road and cornering at high speed, a wider wheel track would improve the stability and cornering ability of the vehicle.
A vehicle equipped with a suspension system adapted for quick and easy adjustment of the front and rear wheel track would be able to access an increased number of areas and/or perform better in a greater number of situations.
Some off-road and military vehicles have been designed with hydraulic or pneumatic suspensions adapted for adjusting the ride height of the vehicle which can be very useful in specific circumstances. However the vehicle's height is raised and the wheel track of vehicle is reduced by the suspension arms pushing the vehicle up at the expenses of suspension travel, shock absorbing ability, dampening ability and vehicle stability. At maximum height, the suspension travel is at its minimum rendering the vehicle more unstable with a higher center of gravity and less shock absorbing and dampening from the suspension. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,201).
Some other off-road vehicles such as snowmobiles were designed with a chassis having multiple mounting or anchoring points for the front suspension such that the track of the skis can be adjusted in the shop by painstakingly disconnecting the suspension arms from their present anchoring points on the chassis, and reinstalling the suspension arms at new anchoring points thereby increasing the ski stance. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,798)
Thus, there would be a need for a vehicle having a suspension system with adjustable track width that addresses at least some of these inconveniences.